


回家的路

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 原作者：有時候回家的路上會總會有意料之外。基於"哈利沒有放棄魔法，只是搬去一個沒有人認識他的地方。聖誕節前幾周他開始在麻瓜庇護所做志工。有天狼狽不堪的德拉科走進來了。"的作品





	回家的路

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877811 bydragontara

今天是十二月也冷的不尋常，而哈利開心地坐在室內享用面前的茶，他知道不是所有人都這麼幸運，所以他開始在麻瓜庇護所當志工，他想要幫忙—想幫所有人，就像他朋友戲稱他為救世主一樣，然而，這次他想救麻瓜，因為他發現魔法世界逐漸讓他感到焦躁，太多人認出他來，如果他繼續住在那，隱私將遙不可及。

他今天的庇護所已經滿人了，所以當聽到門開時，他自動轉向來者說明情況，當看到那個男人時，他皺起眉頭。幾個月以來，他都試著忘記那雙眼睛，還有它們的主人，現在它們也睜大著看著他。

“什……德拉科，是你嗎？”哈利顫抖著手放下茶杯，眨眨眼，試著理解德拉科為什麼會走進麻瓜庇護所，而且他看起來……憔悴又疲憊“你在麻瓜倫敦做什麼？而且看起來這麼狼狽？”

德拉科看著他，嚇得一動也不動，然後轉過身逃跑。

“德拉科！等等！”哈利大叫，但理所當然那個混帳沒在聽，他永遠不會。

哈利抓過外套追上去，跑出街道後注意到德拉科的身影消失在轉角，他跟著他進入小巷，終於抓到他的胳膊讓他停下。

“德拉科，怎麼了？為什麼要跑走？”

德拉科轉過身看著他，“手拿開，然後滾。”

“我不會的，你在這裡做什麼？我以為你和你母親在你的貴族莊園裡。”

“好，明顯不是，儘管笑我，我已經聽過了，你可以滾開留我在這。”馬爾福試著做出他一貫的傲慢表情，但失敗了，對哈利來說，他看起來就像一個受傷的小動物，試著不要在補食者面前暴露弱點。

“我怎麼會笑你？我們已經不是在學校了，來吧，德拉科，我們進去吧，外面見鬼的冷。”

“如果你不能忍受你就自己進去，波特，我習慣了。”德拉科嘲諷著，卻冷的縮成一團，固執地盯著另一面牆。

哈利嘆了一口氣，不顧自己也很冷，蹲在那固執的討厭鬼旁邊“好吧，那我們只好在這裡被凍死了，如果你留在這，那我也是。”

德拉科安靜地盯了他一會兒，然後挫敗地嘆氣，“你為什麼要管我？”

“我只是做我該做的，沒有人應該在這麼冷的天睡覺，特別是當有一個溫暖安全的地方可以度過整晚。”

“我不在你慈善機構的案件裡，波特，去其他地方實踐你的英雄主義。”

哈利被惹火了“隨便！我要換班了，你不用再被我騷擾，就進去然後我會滾出你的視線，我不會再煩你了，我只是想要你進去，不要在這大冷天裡，可以嗎？”

德拉科嘟囔，但當哈利走開時，金髮男人又跟他走進庇護所，當他們進去時，哈利叫另一個志工—瑪莎—換班然後離開。

瑪莎引領他進庇護所，德拉科越過肩膀看著哈利，準備去領取資料、伙食和一個能睡覺的地方。

哈利很好奇戰後德拉科發生了什麼，如果是因為他們在戰爭中的角色，他已經為馬爾福一家作證，而且確定除了扣押房子以外不會有其他的懲處，所以為什麼德拉科現在獨自一人在麻瓜倫敦？

已經沒有什麼是哈利能做的了，但他決定去問問羅恩在他離開魔法界後發生了什麼事，思考過後，他完成交班準備回家。

他裹緊皮革大衣準備要走出門外時，德拉科衝出走廊，用力地推開門從他身邊擠出庇護所，哈利追著他，又一次抓住他的手臂停住他。

“德拉科，怎麼了？他們沒有房間了嗎？”

“他們當然還有房間，但他們問太多問題了，我不想遵守那麼多規矩。”

哈利翻了個白眼跟在他後面“你今晚不能待在外面，現在該死的冷！”

“我可以，不要管我！”

“不，”哈利一瞬間就做好決定，抓著德拉科的手更緊，“我家只有十分鐘路程，你可以睡在我的沙發上，好嗎？”

德拉科皺眉盯著他良久，隨後表情放鬆，“只有今晚，別試著耍花招。”

哈利笑了“我不會對你做任何事，現在，來這吧。”

當他們到哈利家時，哈利燒了熱水，泡了兩杯茶，然後加熱他前幾天做的湯，德拉科非常需要溫暖和食物，而他至少能滿足他這些需求，在德拉科進食時，哈利去放熱水然後給他找些乾淨舒適的衣服給他。

哈利避免在麻瓜面前使用魔法，但他在家時會用，畢竟魔法很方便，他教德拉科如何使用施咒後的刮鬍刀還有吹風機，他找到給德拉科用的備用牙刷，儘管都是麻瓜的，但哈利認為德拉科會正確使用它們，然後他放他去享受熱水澡，梅靈知道他多久沒洗澡了，他全身散發一股臭味，對他這種教養良好的人一定是災難。

幾乎一個小時過後德拉科才從浴室裡出來，刮過鬍子而且全身乾淨，哈利不敢相信自己的眼睛，德拉科看起來更削瘦蒼白，他的臉看起來很憔悴，顴骨突出且雙頰凹陷，但最讓哈利擔心的是他的眼睛，曾經那麼有活力、挑釁的銀灰色眼睛變得精疲力盡、挫折、平淡，還有淡淡的黑眼圈。

“好多了嗎？”哈利問。

德拉科點點頭，順著哈利到沙發坐下，哈利端來一杯茶和一條毛毯裹住他，也坐在他附近的扶手椅。

“我從來沒想過會在這裡遇見你，你待在麻瓜界多久了？為甚麼你當初要離開魔法界？”

起初德拉科只是直直地盯著茶杯，什麼話都不說，哈利擔心他因為自己的問題感到不堪，“當然，如果不願意的話你也可以不說，抱歉……”

“沒關係，波特，我覺得我應該告訴你，畢竟你也有分。”

“我？為什麼？而且為甚麼你不再喊我的教名了？”

他的眼底閃過一絲惱怒，看起來他不管多疲憊頹廢，還是會因哈利動搖。

“你到底要不要聽？”德拉科有些生氣。

“好，好，我在聽，請繼續。”

他從哈利為他們母子倆辯護後開始說起，他們被巫師法庭判無罪，在那之後，都是哈利所沒聽過的。

兩個便裝的巫師在他前往對角巷時襲擊了他，搶走了他所有的東西，包括魔杖，然後把他幻影移形到國王車站，還有一個叫嚷著說‘食死徒的孩子不配在魔法界。’還有‘別出現在魔法界。’然後走了。

德拉科獨自一人待在黑夜裡，沒有了魔杖他只能留在麻瓜界，他從來沒有獨自一人待在麻瓜界，他不知道要怎麼辦、也沒有可以依靠的人，他已經孤獨夠久了，久到他都不接受任何人的幫助，在麻瓜界流浪幾個月後他遇到哈利，他現在累死了。

德拉科說完後，他們靜靜地坐了會兒，哈利很驚訝而且不知道該說什麼，他清了清喉嚨。

“你說我也有分？為什麼？我又沒有攻擊你也沒有派人。”

“就是因為你我才反對我母親移居法國，父親在兩年內都不會從阿茲卡班裡出來，所以她打算在法國等他出來，在她走了之後，我找不到你，所有人都不告訴我你在哪，或為甚麼你要離開巫師界的財富名利？”

“那就是為甚麼，我無法應付那些追著我跑的記者，再說，是你叫我離開別再煩你的。”

“我從來沒有說！”德拉科大叫。

“喔你有，在最後一戰停戰時，我要在鄧不利多的冥想盆看斯內普的記憶，而你碰巧在那裡，記得嗎？”

“那只是在假設你會贏的情況下給的小小幫助。”

“恕我無禮，但親我然後告訴我滾開對我哪有幫助了？”哈利啞火，擺脫他對德拉科的迷戀已經夠難了，但現在這個混蛋又多了荒唐至極的說辭。

德拉科避開他的眼神，“那時候看起來是個很好的點子，我想你這個戰爭中的英雄不想要有個骯髒的食死徒在你面前閒逛，只是在審判後利用幫你解決流言的功勞，讓你幫我洗刷罪名，我能找到你然後……”

“這沒有道理，德拉科，斯萊特林—特別是馬爾福，從來不講講道義，他們只拿走他們想要的，從來不在乎別人怎麼想，你為什麼想要幫我擺脫流言蜚語，我們在霍格華茲沒有任何關係，你就在最後關頭過來然後親了我。”

“但是你先親我的！你可不能否認，波特！”

“德拉科，我什麼時候親過你了？”

“你第六年在桃金娘的廁所抱著我還親了我，我當時在跟桃金娘說話，你就粗魯地過來打斷我，我必須說，我當時很不爽，即使你當時看起來就要咒我了。”

“你當時在哭，德拉科！而你以為我要咒你？真的？”哈利難以置信的問。

“但我也沒想到你要親我！”德拉科幾乎要大叫。

“我沒有親你！”

“你親了我的頭髮，對我來說那就是有！”

哈利埋怨著、絕望地抓了把頭髮，“現在別說了，好嗎？我累死了而且需要睡覺，我會在沙發幫你弄張床，我們明早再說。”

德拉科沒有說話，只是坐在那生悶氣，哈利很快地整理出一張床給他。

“晚安，德拉科。”

沒有回應。

~*~*~*~  
哈利剛閉上眼，一個尖銳的叫聲就吵醒他，他直起身來看時間，現在是凌晨三點半。

他輕步走到門旁，打開來看看德拉科，透過窗戶倒影，德拉科坐在昏暗的燈光下喘氣，衣服和頭髮浸濕著汗，他沒有住意到他，逕直走到廚房燒熱水。

不久他聽到腳步聲而轉頭“你也睡不著嗎？”

“只是噩夢，希望我沒有吵到你。”德拉科看起來昏昏沉沉的，哈利甚至擔心他站不穩。

“回去沙發吧，我會給你到點茶的，好嗎？”

哈利帶著兩杯茶走到客廳，德拉科坐在沙發，靠著背閉眼休息。

“給你。”哈利把杯子遞給他，德拉科感激地接過。

“謝謝。”

“你常常做這些惡夢嗎？”哈利問著，坐在扶手椅的另一端。

德拉科抖了抖，“流浪時的睡眠品質很糟，當然會有些惡夢，而且有些還會成真。”他輕輕發抖著，哈利不知道是因為冷還是因為那些回憶。

“你現在很安全，有我在，你不用再回到那了。”

“一如既往的英雄主義。”德拉科嘟囔著，但沒有惡意。

“我知道那一定很艱辛，你還好嗎？”

“是的，幾乎，有些打傷，但不是很嚴重，最糟的是持續的不安全感，你一放鬆就會有些糟糕事趁隙而入，我想我下半輩子都得過得戰戰兢兢。”德拉科停頓良久，“但現在感覺更糟了，即使我在這很安全，但我已經在擔心這段時間的終點，因為好的事情從不會延續很久。”

德拉科哽咽，哈利可以看到他搖搖欲墜的淚珠，他放下茶杯快速移動到德拉科身邊，緊緊地抱住他。

“我會幫你的，我保證。”哈利壓著德拉科頭髮輕輕說，下定決心赴諸行動。

德拉科冷靜後，他向後離開，但德拉科緊緊抓著他，像快要溺死一樣，哈利抬起眉毛，但沒有拉開金髮男人，一段時間後德拉科害羞地抬起頭。

“這一次你願意親我嗎，哈利？”

哈利只猶豫了一瞬，儘管他不願承認，但他不斷想著德拉科在鄧利多辦公室給他的那個吻，馬上，他輕輕地、溫柔地貼上德拉科顫抖的嘴唇，給他一個純潔的吻，蜻蜓點水般地留下一吻，他內心翻湧著渴望的洪水，他想著這個太久了，即使是在夢中也是，而現在，真實的觸感讓他的心臟在胸膛裡翻動。

德拉科回吻，起初是小心翼翼地，但他隨後喘著氣加深了這個吻，舌頭滑進哈利的嘴，哈利直覺地抓緊德拉科的肩膀，另一隻手扶著他絲綢般的頭髮，它們比哈利之前看到時更長了點，他享受著撫摸著它們，同時感受著德拉科融化在他的擁抱裡。

這個吻綿長又甜蜜，不是為了激情，而是為了找到連結、互相了解、一齊沉浸在舒適感中，這個吻讓哈利心臟沉甸甸的，他不情願地結束了這個吻，仍緊緊抱著德拉科，德拉科滿足地嘆息，蜷曲在哈利胸前像個大型貓咪。

哈利笑著親了他的頭髮一下。

“好了，小可愛，我想我們該回去睡幾個小時，好嗎？”

“不。”德拉科隔著哈利的T恤說。

“不要？你還要什麼嗎？”

“我不想在做完噩夢一個人睡覺，我可以跟你一起睡嗎？”

“什麼？”

“只是睡覺，我平時不是很黏人，但我現在很需要誰陪著，非常需要，拜託。”

“好吧，過來吧，如果這會讓你舒適點。”哈利溫和地說。

哈利站起身、拉著德拉科進去臥室，給他讓出了點位置睡覺，等著德拉科過來后關上燈，他馬上就帶著笑進入夢鄉，但哈利還醒著，想著這幾天來自己奇妙的人生。

德拉科在第一晚後就一直睡在哈利床上，不管有沒有惡夢，甚至有時候他們睡在不同的位置，他們醒來時四肢永遠纏繞著，而且有時候德拉科還會睡在哈利的胸膛上。

哈利不在意那麼多— 事實上他很享受醒來時身邊有個人，但每每德拉科把他當成人體床墊摩擦到他，如何藏起他的勃起又是一個大問題，他們醒來時都會有點尷尬，哈利是因為他的私人問題，而德拉科是因為他章魚一樣的睡覺習慣，但每晚他們躺下時，沒有人真正在意這件事。

~*~*~*~  
德拉科搬來的第二天，哈利試著幫他回魔法界，出乎意料的是德拉科不想再回到以前的生活，哈利問他為什麼，但他只是聳聳肩給了幾個彆腳的藉口作為回應。

但哈利還是努力說服他一起出去公寓買些衣服，於是德拉科跟著他走過對角巷和破斧酒吧，他們要先去古靈閣領點金加隆再換成麻瓜幣。

看到他在巫師界被剝奪權力還被殘忍對待，卻仍保有著自尊真是個奇蹟，然而，當他們走過對角巷時，哈利注意到人們都直直盯著他們竊竊私語，德拉科低著頭，像是想要挖個洞躲起來，哈利哼了一聲挺起背，他要向大眾證明德拉科什麼都沒有做錯。

他們買了一些書和衣服，然後哈利要去買些魔藥，不管他們走到哪都有人盯著他們，但哈利忽略了所有的視線和低語，輕鬆地和德拉科聊著剛剛在商店見到的商品，還有一本哈利想要買的魁地奇雜誌，他們甚至會為裡頭的戰術爭論不休，在午餐時，哈利才意識到德拉科還缺少一樣非常重要的東西。

“德拉科，你還是沒有魔杖，我想是時候給你買一支了，走吧，我們去奧立凡德那兒。”

德拉科起初看起來很懷疑，但當哈利把他帶到魔杖店時，他重新拾起買一支魔杖的想法，奧立凡德很好奇這次哪支魔杖會選擇‘年輕的馬爾福先生’，他們試了好幾支，德拉科看起來很失望，而且哈利覺得他幾乎要生氣了，然而奧立凡德的眼睛亮了一下跑到店後，很快地拿出一個封塵的盒子。

“試試這支好嗎？我很少用媚娃的頭髮做魔杖，但這支……啊，給你，馬爾福先生，這支雖然喜怒無常，但它看起來非常適合你。”

德拉科綻放出燦爛的笑容，猛地轉過身抱住哈利，讓哈利更為驚訝的是他在付錢時還吧唧了他一口。

他們走出店時德拉科看起來真的很開心，但比起魔法界他還是更想待在哈利家。

~*~*~*~  
花了一整天在對角巷後，哈利回到他的舊生活，大多數時候像麻瓜一樣、一週花點時間照顧庇護所的流浪漢，但德拉科輕而易舉的入侵了哈利的生活，多數時候還會跟著他到庇護所，興奮的學習麻瓜的生活習性，那真的很讓哈利驚訝，畢竟在霍格華茲裡他只知道德拉科很討厭麻瓜種和他們有關的一切。

德拉科試圖用麻瓜的方式烹飪時特別可愛—當然不是說他會用魔法煮飯—哈利很喜歡教他做飯，一開始他有點笨手笨腳的，但他學得很快，不久後德拉科還能熱心的準備他們的三餐。

有時候哈利會偶然問到德拉科想不想回到魔法界見見他自己的朋友、或回到馬爾福莊園，但每次德拉科都會很快轉移話題或讓他分心，因為哈利永遠不能在德拉科親他時還管專不專心，總之，德拉科對回到魔法界看來興趣缺缺，而這讓哈利有些擔心。

有天哈利決定要和德拉科認真談談，想要他給個答案，所以在晚餐後他讓德拉科坐在沙發上，手握住他的，他說服自己這是為了不讓他逃跑，但實際上這讓他們都安心了點。

“德拉科，你知道我很喜歡你陪在我身邊，但為什麼你不想回家呢？”

德拉科瑟縮了一下，苦笑道“家？我沒有家，我是流浪漢，記得嗎？”

“你已經不是了，如果你想要，你可以回去，你現在會很安全的，傲羅會盯著那些把你踢出去的混帳。”

“我以前也是這麼想的，然後看看發生了什麼！那已經不再安全了，我已經沒有安身之所了，你想要我滾出你的生活？隨便，我走，讓我走！”德拉科試圖拔開哈利的手站起身，但哈遲遲不肯放手。

“不，聽我說，德拉科！我不想要你走，我只是想知道你為什麼不想回去，你的朋友都在那，還有你的家人，你的家還在那，為什麼？”

“朋友？我已經沒有朋友了，大多數都已經死在戰爭中，而剩下的都覺得我是見鬼的叛徒，我已經沒有歸屬，甚至連我的家人都不見了，我母親在法國，而我父親離開阿茲卡班就會跟她走，所有人都在盯著我、嘲笑我，詛咒我，這世界已經沒有我的容身之所了，伏地魔毀了我的一切，我以為我能在沒有人認識我的這裡好好生活，但我才發現已經無處可去了。”

哈利盯著他們交握的手，突然感到很罪惡，他正把德拉科推向人群、推向他的夢魘，連他自己都做不到了，德拉科跟他一樣逃離了魔法界，他們只是想做自己，過著不背負他人期望和關注的生活。

哈利雙臂裹緊德拉科，“沒事了，德拉科，沒有人能逼你回去，你可以留在這，只要你想，你可以待在任何地方，如果你想要有自己的家，我也會幫你找的。”

德拉科沒有說話，只是抵著哈利的胸膛點點頭，融化在他的懷抱裡。

~*~*~*~

隔天哈利想他們需要點什麼開心起來，所以他帶德拉科去了聖誕市集，他們花了一整天在各個攤販前像麻瓜一樣吃著美食、買些奇怪的聖誕節裝飾、喝過量的香料酒和蛋奶酒，帶著聖誕氣息醉醺醺地回到了哈利家，他享受著德拉科在他講些無聊笑話時的咯咯笑，他還不留情面地批評哈利買的東西都缺乏品味，哈利不是特別喜歡聖誕節，但德拉科的眼睛閃亮亮的充滿喜悅，讓他也全身全心投入進去。

他們布置著家裡直到晚上，掛上了剛買的裝飾品還施咒改變他們。哈利買了兩條襪子，他敢說這是他所見過的最醜的兩條了，但他現在正把他們掛在壁爐上，德拉科施咒讓它們對經過的人又是吠又是咬。

德拉科摸走了哈利的小聖誕老人吊飾藏在冰箱裡，他施了個咒讓它在哈利晚上爬起來找東西吃時發出‘嗬嗬嗬’的聲音叫醒整棟大樓的人，哈利報復的讓聖誕花圈在每次德拉科進屋時對他射小莓果。

在德拉科施咒讓槲寄生把最近的兩人黏在一起，而且逼迫他們接吻時，哈利已經迫不及待把德拉科和他淘氣的惡作劇介紹給韋斯萊笑話店了，但首先他想試試槲寄生的的咒語能持續多久，結果證明能持續到哈利和德拉科雙唇黏在一起。

“這是我最快樂的聖誕節了。”哈利想著，他們躺在地上，哈利慵懶向天花板發射咒語，德拉科正研究著一個玻璃小天使，他振著翅膀用恐怖的聲音唱著聖誕歌。

“我知道這會是我最快樂的一次聖誕節。”德拉科軟軟地說，哈利轉過頭看著他，但德拉科還是直勾勾的盯著小天使。

哈利彎腰溫柔地親了德拉科一下，“我很開心你陪我度過這次的。”

~*~*~*~  
聖誕節早晨，哈利享受地賴在床上，昨天晚上，德拉科又一如往常地滾來滾去，現在他趴在哈利的胸膛上，而這次他看起來正做著很好的夢，因為他的屁股不斷的摩擦著哈利，用力到哈利的陰莖都在為他跳動，他知道在德拉科這樣的服侍下他撐不了多久的。

隨後他驚訝地看著閃亮的灰色眸子即在眼前，德拉科輕輕地笑了，“聖誕節快樂，哈利。”他扭了扭屁股，讓哈利爽到要翻白眼。

“聖誕節快樂，德拉科。”他把德拉科拉向一個深吻。

德拉科熱情地搖擺著臀回吻他，雙手滑到哈利的襯衫裡，他觸碰的每一處都要著起火來，哈利忍不住低喘、全身顫動，還起了雞皮疙瘩。他也想觸碰德拉科，他的渴望讓他不禁雙手顫抖，向德拉科的睡褲摸去。

當哈利雙手搓著他圓潤的臀部時，他用力地坐在哈利的手上，他們倆的陰莖隔著一層薄薄的布料摩擦，讓哈利感覺到一股電流竄到腳趾，他知道快要無法回頭了，他把嘴巴撕下德拉科的。

“你確定嗎？德拉科。”哈利嘶啞地問。

德拉科仍抵著哈利，在他耳邊說“我確定，我想要你。”哈利像是得到鼓勵，拉下德拉科的睡褲，把他翻過身，在他背後熱切地吻著他，德拉科抓住衣服一角，哈利會意的扯下自己的衣服丟到地上，隨後是德拉科的襯衫，最後是哈利的睡褲。

德拉科在哈利擠到他雙腿之間時張開了腿，低低念著什麼，哈利抓著他的臀部，為他們之間摩擦的勃起嘆了口氣，他感覺德拉科無意勾引他時的隱忍都值得了，他的性慾正蠢蠢欲動。

哈利在德拉科的屁股到髖骨打轉，手指滑進小穴裡，當他發現德拉科濕潤的小穴已經為他敞開，肉棒猛地挺在德拉科的小穴旁，德拉科剛剛一定是施了潤滑咒，哈利從德拉科的頂端親到根部，德拉科軟軟的叫了出來，他不斷地玩弄著德拉科的前端，直到一股力量拉起他，帶他進一個熱情的深吻。

“快進來！”德拉科咬著哈利的下唇低聲說，咬得有點粗魯，但痛楚只是讓哈利的性慾更為高漲。

他膝蓋抵著德拉科的屁股、抓起他，對準小穴入口，最後瞥一下德拉科脹紅的臉—  
他的眼睛半闔著佈滿慾望和興奮，喘息從醉人的嘴裡飄出來，無不昭示著身下人已經做好準備。哈利用拇指刺探著德拉科的穴口，它已經能放鬆地吞吃他的手指了，他們的陰莖也為此共鳴，哈利享受著德拉科包裹他的感覺，但德拉科沒有這麼多耐心，他尖叫“快點，波特！”

哈利笑了一下，把手指換成肉棒推進去，德拉科張大嘴發出一聲長長的呻吟，承受著哈利無情的開拓，他停下埋在德拉科體內的陰莖，等著德拉科適應，但他的直覺尖叫著讓他進的更深，不要僅僅停在這裡，向全世界宣布身下的漂亮男孩全是他的，跟慾望掙扎使他全身顫抖，但理智強迫自己等到德拉科點點頭讓他繼續。

起初只是淺淺的抽插，但很快他就忍不住了，德拉科在一下又一下的撞擊中雙腳勾著他的腰，哈利的眼睛飢渴地盯著他，興奮地看著德拉科的臉，他誘人的嘴巴讓哈利忍不住拉起他和他親吻，哈利抓著德拉科的手，導引著它們舉過頭頂，放在枕頭上，隨他們的手指交纏。德拉科的叫聲震盪哈利全身，往他腹部的一團火加著柴，燒起他的性慾、爆開渴望的火花，哈利加快撞擊、更深更用力，德拉科嗚咽著，弓起身尋求著觸碰，哈利空出一隻手握住德拉科跳動的勃起，只擼動幾下就讓德拉科尖叫著高潮，攪緊的小穴也把哈利推向高潮，哈利大叫著全數射進去。

哈利倒在德拉科身上平復呼吸，德拉科哼哼著讓哈利滾下去。

“抱歉。”哈利害羞地說，親暱地靠在德拉科肩窩裡。

“嗯”德拉科回應，扭動到哈利身邊“這感覺很好，我們今天就待在家裡一整天，好嗎？”

“家”哈利想“聽起來真好，你現在覺得這裡是你的家嗎？”

德拉科避開哈利的眼神，“是，我是說，如果你願意，這裡…你…對我而言更有家的感覺。”

哈利笑著緊緊抓住他“歡迎回家，德拉科。”

“是啊，我回來了。”

THE END


End file.
